Not just for dressing anymore
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Nick is dragging Ellis all over to find the right suit.  What happens when he calls the male into his dressing room though?


"Will you stop pouting?" Nick said in a slightly agitated voice as he pulled his car around and into a parking spot.

"This is the third place that we've been to Nick, you said we were going to be out twenty minutes tops, that was three hours ago," The younger male sighed, rubbing his hand over his face as Nick turned the car off.

The dark haired male just rolled his eyes and got out of the car and closed the door and then walked over to Ellis's side. Opening the door he looked down at him until Ellis sighed again and got out.

"Why do you need another suit, you have at least ten already," Ellis whined a little as Nick hit the button and locked the car.

"Because the meeting I'm going to is with the big boys and if I don't look just right I'll be laughed out of the room,"

"And the other stores didn't have JUST what you were looking for the black-ish one looked real nice on you,"

"First, it's called charcoal, second it didn't fit right around my shoulders," Nick said as they walked into the store.

"Welcome gentlemen," The scary thin woman behind the counter called to them.

Nick nodded in her direction and looked around the store as Ellis tried not to look to bored.

"Is there anything that I can help you with,"

Ellis mumbled something about a gun to shoot himself with, but Nick ignored him.

"Do you have any pin stripes?"

"Yes sir, we have quite a few right along the back wall," She pointed, her finger reminding Ellis a bit to much of a witch for his liking. "And if you need a dressing room, they are right over there,"

"Thank you," Nick said, heading there and pulling Ellis along with him.

"Skinny women scare me," The young mechanic said in a hushed whisper looking back at the woman.

"What?" Nick said, looking at him weird.

"They are just, scary looking,"

Nick opened his mouth to say something then just shut it and shook his head; the younger male confused him something bad sometimes.

"We should get you a new suit too," Nick said, looking over the selection of pinstripe in front of him.

"No I have three and that is plenty," Ellis said, crossing his arms.

"If you say so," Nick rolled his eyes and picked up a suit and looked closer at it.

"That one looks nice,"

"So does this one," Nick said pulling another one out.

Ellis looked between the two with a confused look on his face. "They are exactly the same,"

"This one's stripes are bigger," Nick said, shaking it a little.

The younger male looked closer and rolled his eyes at the male and looked around the store. Nick picked up a few more and started heading to the dressing room, Ellis following behind him. The dressing room turned out to be three rooms that sat next to each other and a three way mirror at the end. Stepping into one of the rooms, Nick closed the door and put the suits on one of the hooks. A small smirk made it's way onto his face as he undid the buttons of his shirt and slipped it off.

"Hey El," He called.

"What?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Like what?" The males voice was closer to the door.

"Can you go grab one of the ties that were on that display out there, a dark gray one if you don't mind?"

"Sure,"

"Be sure to hurry back of the scary woman may get you," Nick chuckled, at the way Ellis mumbled.

It didn't take long before there was a knock on the door.

"I'm back with your tie,"

Nick smiled and opened the door. Grabbing Ellis's wrist he tugged the younger male into the room with him.

"Thank you," Nick said, pushing the door closed and Ellis against is.

"Nick what are you," Ellis started to ask but was cut off as Nick's thin lips covered his own.

Locking the door, Nick slipped the tie out of Ellis's hands and pulled the male against him as their lips worked against each other. Slipping his hands to the bottom of Ellis's shirt, he pulled the material up.

"Nick," Ellis tried to argue, but as the male dipped his head and lavished kissed and small bites on his chest, his resistance fell.

Ellis allowed his shirt to be slipped off as Nicks lips found his once again. The older male moved him off the wall and moved them to the adjacent one, their lips not leaving the others. Nicks hands rubbed down Ellis's arms, the fabric of the tie moving with the males left hand. His arms were moved above his head before Ellis was even aware Nick was moving them. He only realized it when their bodies jerked lightly as Nick tied a knot in the tie.

"Hey," Ellis said trying to move his arms away from the wall only to be met with resistance.

Looking up he saw that the older male had tied his wrists and had hooked them around one of the clothing hooks.

"Shhh you don't want to be caught now do you?" Nick said, rubbing the southerners sides.

"Nick we can't,"

"It doesn't look like you have much of a choice do you?" Nick smirked and started undoing Ellis's pants. "So you might as well help me by kicking off those shoes of yours,"

A blush spread across Ellis's cheeks but he kicked his shoes off as Nick pushed his lower clothing off. Nick's sudden hand around his cock made him bite his lip so he wouldn't moan out. It didn't take to long for him to get hard, especially when Nick started nipping at his chest and neck.

"That'a boy," Nick said, kissing Ellis's ear.

"Nick," Ellis whined.

"Shh," The older male said again.

Undoing his pants Nick pushed them and his underwear down and pressed his body to Ellis's briefly, kissing him.

"Do you still have that Vaseline chapstick?" Nick asked, licking Ellis's bottom lip.

"Y-yea, 's in my left pocket,"

Nick snatched the males pants and grabbed the small white tube with a nod. Unscrewing the cap he put it on himself and then closed it, tossing it on Ellis's shoe.

Hooking his arms under the younger males knees and lifted them off the ground making him squeak lightly. Their lips met as Nick pressed his cock against Ellis's entrance, moving in inch by inch. By the time he was fully in, Nick had to keep his lips forcefully sealed against the younger males, since his moans were trying hard to escape. Spreading Ellis's legs wide, Nick started moving in and out, fighting to keep his moans under control as well. The younger males whimpers fueled Nick's thrust's to move faster, their time a little pressed.

"Nick," The young mechanic moaned against Nick's lips.

Nick was just about to shush the male again where there was a small knock on the door.

"Is everything coming along ok in there?" The woman's voice flowed through the wood.

"Just fine thanks," Nick answered, giving Ellis a hard thrust.

The younger male bit his lip hard to keep any sound from coming out.

"I haven't seen your companion, do you know where he ran off to?"

"Oh he's probably just got tied up somewhere, I wouldn't worry to much about him,"

"Ok sir, let me know if you need anymore help,"

"Will do,"

Nick didn't hear anything for a few seconds then heard the soft thump of her footsteps as she walked away.

"Hear that, she's worried about you," Nick smirked.

"You are such a,"

Nick cut off what ever he was going to call him with another hard thrust into him.

"Now that's just not nice," Nick said, moving faster.

Ellis's teeth sunk into his bottom lip harder as Nick's hand moved over the top of his thigh and grasped Ellis's cock. The younger males breathing became more labored as his muscles started tightening.

"Nick, fuck," He gasped as he came over his stomach.

"Yea, yea," Nick panted into Ellis's neck as he pushed himself closer to orgasm.

"Oh god Nick, come for me," Ellis gasped in his ear.

With a small shuddering moan Nick pressed hard into Ellis as he came. A few aftershocks later, Nick pulled out of the male and let his legs drop. Picking up Ellis's boxers, he cleaned them up with a bit of an objection from the younger.

"Why did you use mine?"

"Because you can fold them up and stick them in your pocket and them not be noticeable," Nick said, rolling his eyes lightly.

"Are you going to let me down?"

Nick smirked and kissed Ellis as he undid the tie from around his wrists and let Ellis put his arms down. When he backed up Ellis pulled his clothes on and shoved his boxers into his back pocket.

"Are we done now?"

"Well I still need to try these suits on," Nick smirked.

Ellis just gave him a dead pan look.

"So if you don't mind," Nick pulled his boxers on. "Out,"

"I swear you hate me," Ellis mumbled as he slipped out of the room.

Fortunately for younger male Nick liked one of the few suits he tried on and soon enough they were at the check out.

"Did you find everything alright?" The woman smiled as she rung up the suit.

"Yes ma'am," Nick smiled.

She nodded and looked over at Ellis, her smile slipping as she looked at his wrists. "Are you ok sir?"

"Huh?" Ellis said and looked down at his wrists himself, a blush spreading fast as he saw the bruises that were starting to bloom on the skin. "Oh I didn't even notice them, I'm fine though miss,"

"Ok, Well have a good day sir's," She said as she finished up the sale and handed Nick his receipt and bag.

"You too," They both said and walked out of the store.

"Not a word," Ellis mumbled as Nick snickered.

"I didn't say a thing,"

~*~*~*~Author's Note~*~*~*~

Well how bout them apples….

Or would it be how bout them Dressing-room!smut?

Eh whatever. Have fun one way or the other.

Valve owns the boys.


End file.
